Like it's the First Time
by obsessedwithchicago
Summary: The Development of Antonio and Sylvie's relationship, started as a one-shot; but due to reviews asking for more I have delivered.
1. Chapter 1

Antonio spotted her from across Molly's. Her long blonde hair was framing her face like a halo, it was different to see it down instead of braided. He normally saw Sylvie Brett when he was working, but seeing her tonight was like it was the first time he laid eyes on her. He never knew that he could be jealous of a wine glass until he saw her bring it to her lips and take a sip. She was laughing with Gabby, he admired the way that her whole face lit up as she was laughing. He was certain he had never seen anything more beautiful than Sylvie in this moment.

Antonio knew that she was out of his league. What could he offer a woman like Sylvie, he had a crazy ex-wife and two kids, he got shot at for a living, and he was exhausted 24/7? He planned to only admire her from a distance, but when Otis asked him if he needed anything he said "Nah, man I'm good, but can you send another glass of wine over to Brett?" Otis gave him a knowing look, but nodded his head yes.

Sylvie was obviously confused when Otis set the glass in front of Sylvie. Then both Sylvie and Gabby turned to look at him. Sylvie was smiling and holding the glass up to silently thank him, Gabby however was staring with her mouth open clearly shocked by her brother's bold gesture.

Sylvie and Gabby were headed out of Molly's around midnight, Antonio was still trying to discreetly watch over her, but he was failing miserably. Anyone could see exactly who he had his eye on. Sylvie walked towards the exit, which where Antonio was sitting. She was following Gabby out the door, when she passed by his table she dropped a napkin on it. As Antonio read the note, his face broke out into a wide smile. The only thing written on the note was her phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabby's POV**

How could Matt trust Susan, she is as conniving as a politician, and that was his big plan…trusting her? I need coffee. I turned to corner and stopped suddenly. Brett and Antonio were deep in conversation. I could hear them talking

"Look Sylvie, you're great."

"I am, actually. I think you are too. So why aren't we hanging out?"

"Cause it's a little more complicated than that. I've got an ex-wife who's certifiable, a mess of a custody situation. I spend my day getting shot at, and I barely have enough energy to microwave a pizza when I get home."

"I like microwave pizza." Dang it, Antonio. I just realized just how into my brother Sylvie Brett is, and he is screwing it up. He clearly likes her.

"We're in different places right now. Trust me. I'm just looking out for you." And there it is, Brett looks a bit like someone kicked her puppy. I need to talk to Antonio convince him to give Brett a chance. She is stronger than she looks, she could handle him. The question is more can he handle her?

 **Antonio's POV**

I hurried into the precinct and up the stairs to the bullpen, right as I was reaching the top of the stairs my phone beeped. I have a new message from Gabby. "Call me, we need to talk ASAP."

I walked into the break room and immediately dialed Gabby's number. She answered on the first ring.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled into the phone

"Well sis, I don't think anything is wrong with me," I replied.

"There must be, Sylvie Brett is amazing; not to mention completely into you."

"It's not that sim—"

"Yes, it is you are clearly into her, she's into you, and she isn't Laura. She can handle everything that is going on with you. She is kind, gentle and you would be lucky to have a girl like her. She deserves to be happy and so do you!" She yelled through the phone and then hung up on me.

I heard a throat clearing behind me it was Erin, "Sorry to interrupt, but Voight is ready for us. Also, I couldn't help but overhear and Gabby is right. You deserve to be happy Antonio, you have so much love to give."

 **Sylvie's POV**

Gabby and I had just dropped a patient off at Chicago Med. We were headed back to the house when she spoke up.

"So, you like my brother?"

"Honestly yes, but he has made it abundantly clear that he is not interested in anything more than being friends with me." I replied.

Gabby starting laughing, "please, Antonio is so into you, he has reverted back to his high school flirting. I haven't seen him this taken with anybody since high school actually. He is just playing hard to get."

"I don't know what to do with that, Gabby"

"You need to get dressed up, come to Molly's tonight and don't take no for an answer. You wear a little black dress, and take control…he won't know what hit him."

"I don't know Gabby, but I will think about it."

 **Antonio's POV**

I was sitting on the barstool hoping to see Sylvie when I heard a quiet "Hey" next to me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. She's here, and not mad at me.

"Hey, listen" I replied.

"I already listened, now I get to talk. I've had my heart stomped on too. And I don't have kids, but I'm pretty good with them, and my job beats me down on a regular basis; but like you, I love it. And I lied about liking microwave pizza. Nobody likes microwave pizza. Now with that out of the way…do you want to ask me out or should I ask you?" she responded.

What kind of man would be stupid enough to turn down a beautiful woman that is confident enough to go after what she wants?

"Can I buy you a drink," I asked.

She sat down in the seat next to me and smiled a slightly shy smile at me. I could already tell that I was in deep when it came to Sylvie Brett.

"Just so you know, when I walk you to your car later, I'm going to ask you out on a real date." I said

"I might say yes, Antonio."

 **I tried my hand at first-person, let me know if you guys want me to switch back over to third person. Also, let me know what you think in general. I will try to update quickly.**


	3. Best Date Ever

Date night

Sylvie rushed around he apartment, her entire closet was covering every inch of her room. Antonio had texted her earlier in the day in order to tell her to dress warm. It had recently gotten chilly in Chicago, and he hinted that we would be outside.

After trying everything on in her closet, she settled in dark denim jeans and an off the shoulder cream colored sweater. Sylvie fixed her blonde hair in loose curls that framed her face. Just as she was putting on her lip gloss she her a knock at the door.

Her eyes lit up when she opened the door and Antonio was standing outside in black jeans, a red button down shirt, and his signature leather jacket. In his hands he held a dozen roses. Sylvie waited for Antonio to say something, but he just continued to stare making her feel slightly self-conscious. "Um...am I dressed okay?" She asked. He finally let out a breath. "You look incredible, Sylvie." Antonio leaned in and she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he kissed her cheek.

"We should probably head out, the cab is waiting."

When they got into the cab Antonio placed his hand on Sylvie's leg and gently caressed it. After a few minutes of focusing on the soothing motion of his thumb moving back and forth before she realized she had no clue where they were going.

"You will just have to wait and find out. It's a surprise"

They pulled up to navy pier. "I thought we could do something different than dinner and a movie," he stated nervously. He didn't understand why Sylvie made him so nervous, he was normally more confident than this. He felt like he was back in high school. Sylvie looked around in amazement "This looks so cool, I have never been here!, what should we do first?" Sylvie asked. "I figured that we could go have dinner at Riva Crab House, and then walk off dinner." "That sounds perfect," she replied.

At dinner they shared crazy stories from work, they laughed, and drank wine. Sylvie talked about how much she loved getting to work with Gabby, and the rest of the family at 51. Antonio talked about his kids and how he wished he got to see them more often. The conversation turned a little more serious when Antonio talked about losing Jules and the importance of letting people know how much you care about them.

After dinner they walked along the pier handed and hand. They were carrying two stuffed bears, that they won from a shooting game. Antonio won the first round by hitting every single target with Sylvie missing every single one. On the second round Sylvie asked Antonio to teach her. He used it as an opportunity to put his arms around her and hold her close. This was easily one of the best dates he had ever been on. He hoped Sylvie was feeling the same way.

Sylvie saw the ferries wheel and decided that they needed to ride it. Antonio isn't a fan of heights, but he realized in that moment that he would do just about anything to make Sylvie Brett happy. They stopped at the tip top, overlooking the Chicago skyline, Sylvie noticed that Antonio's hands were shaking, "afraid of heights?" Sylvie teased. "Um..a bit," Antonio strained. "Why the heck did we do this then?" "You wanted to, and I would follow you anywhere." Sylvie responded by kissing him. It was soft at first, but they were soon making out on the Ferris wheel. They didn't notice that it had stopped, until the attendant cleared his throat, flushed they exited the cart.

They walked hand in hand to Sylvie's front door. "Um, would you like to come up?" She asked. "Look Sylvie, I want to make sure you understand how I'm feeling and what I'm thinking. I really like you, and I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I haven't dated anyone seriously since Laura and I divorced. I haven't felt like this in a long time, I see a future with you. I'm going to take this slow, beacause I don't want anything to mess this up. So tonight I'm going to kiss you and then say goodnight. I really want to come up, but I'm going to treat you right."

"I would like that very much," Sylvie shyly responded. He leaned in and kissed her. She saw fireworks and he felt electricity surge through his body. He eventually pulled back gently before saying "Goodnight beautiful." He turned and started walking away.

He had just reached the cab when he heard, "Hey Antonio."

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I really like you too."

He broke out into a wide grin before letting her know that he would call tomorrow.

Sylvie changed into her pajamas when her phone beeped alerting her that she had received a text from Gabby:

"So, how was the date with my brother?"

"Best date I have ever been on."


End file.
